A hydrokinetic amplifier, as explained more fully in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,635, forms a free liquid jet clear of internal walls and surrounds the liquid jet with a high velocity vapor that can condense or dissolve into the liquid. The vapor efficiently accelerates the liquid and transfers a large portion of its substantial momentum to accelerate the liquid through a nozzle. In the acceleration process, the vapor merges with the accelerated liquid whose increased kinetic energy is converted to pressure in a diffuser.
I have discovered that gases can be admitted to my hydrokinetic amplifier to merge with the liquid and vapor and become compressed in the pressurized liquid output. Surprisingly, such admission of gases to my hydrokinetic amplifier does not noticeably reduce the pressure of its liquid output. Also, gases can be admitted to my hydrokinetic amplifier at surprisingly large flow rates, making my hydrokinetic amplifier practically effective as a gas compressor.
I have found that compressed gas merged with the pressurized liquid output from my hydrokinetic amplifier has many practical uses. For example, the mixture of compressed gas and liquid can be used directly for cleaning purposes, or the compressed gas can be separated from the liquid for use separately or to serve as a compressible medium in a pressurized storage reservoir. Gas can also be compressed sufficiently to be liquified in the output from my hydrokinetic amplifier, and the operating liquid and the liquified gas can be thereafter separated for independent uses.